nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Gyrostarr
Gyrostarr is a sci-fi tube shooter video game developed and published by High Voltage Software. It is one of several video games released exclusively as WiiWare through the Wii Shop Channel. It was released in North America on June 23, 2008. Gyrostarr has so far received relatively positive reviews. IGN gave the gave an average rating, saying that the graphics were better than many other WiiWare games and praising the co-op experience as being fun. Negative aspects of the game were identified as a lack of challenge in the levels and that the game's sense of speed was severely lacking, with levels starting out slowly and only speeding up near the very end. Overall, Gyrostarr was called "a pretty fun experience, though one that we think could use a sequel to really focus, refine, and capitalize on. Gameplay Gyrostarr is described as a sci-fi shooter with 3D graphics procedurally generated by High Voltage Software's Quantum3 game engine, allowing the game's 50 levels of space track to be stored within the 40 megabyte size limit imposed by Nintendo Several control schemes are available in the game. Players can choose between motion controls using the Wii Remote, or Classic Controller at the same time, with one player using the Wii Remote and the other using the attachment. Up to four players control spaceships as they travel through "a twisting, turning techno-plasma canal in space," the goal being to collect enough energy "to penetrate an alien portal and warp to the next conduit." Not collecting enough energy, which fills a meter at the top of the screen, will result in the player's ship being destroyed at the end of a level. If the player completely fills the energy meter, however, then at the end of the level the player will be transported to a bonus level where no enemies are present and the only objective is to collect as much energy as possible. Players can also collect points in the game to try and beat the high score by destroying enemies and collecting energy. Points multiply and accumulate when the player avoids enemy fire in addition to shooting down enemy spacecraft. A variety of weapons and power-ups can be found throughout the game. Defensive power-ups have a wide range of effects, such as providing temporary invincibility or slowing down enemies. Player ships also come equipped with a grapple gun, which allows the player to pick up distant power-ups more quickly. Unique for a scrolling shooter game, all power-ups can be targeted, shot, and bounced off the sides of a level, making them more difficult to acquire for other players. Multiplayer Gyrostarr is capable of supporting up to four players for multiplayer gameplay. Multiplayer can be cooperative or competitive, depending on the actions of the players. This allows for players to either work together to complete a level, or to hamper each other's performance. Player ship positions are staggered across the track of a level; collecting a power-up moves a player to the last position, while collecting energy will eventually move player to the front. External links *[http://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/cabm3to-63_yX7hC-onIMTsK5DGLMU5e Gyrostarr at Nintendo of America] *[http://wii.ign.com/objects/142/14249020.html Gyrostarr at IGN] *High Voltage Software Official Website Category:WiiWare games Category:2008 video games Category:High Voltage Software games Category:Scrolling shooters Category:North America exclusive games